Frozen Youth Part 3
by theatreguy2294
Summary: Now a young adult, Erik prepares to take his mother's side in ruling Arendelle. But Erik is nervous and feels that he cannot be a great leader he is meant to be. He can no longer hide his true feelings about taking this responsibility, not even from his mother.


FROZEN YOUTH

PART 3: ICY HEART

Winters came and passed through the kingdom of Arendelle. Times were prosperous and everyone was happy. Erik was not as young as he was once. He was now a young man of 17, and preparing to take on real royal duties at his mother's side. He was certainly eager, but a looming sense of fear hung over him. He was beyond nervous. He had no idea how to run a kingdom. Though his mother would be with him, he felt that he would end up letting everyone down. He did not want to be a failure.

It was first day of winter. The sun shone gently through the curtains of Elsa's room, the beams gently landing on her face. She woke slowly and glanced out the bay window to see that snow had yet to fall. This was not uncommon, but she had hoped for at least a little snow because this was a special day. As usual, it was the day she was to welcome winter to Arendelle. But this year, she would be assisted by her son. They planned to welcome winter and then have him take his official place by her side. She was excited and proud.

She sat up and moved the blankets off of her, climbing out of her bed. After bathing, she wrapped herself in a soft robe and made her way downstairs. On her way down, she was passed by her sister, Anna. She too was dressed comfortably for the morning, her hair down and wrapped in a robe. Elsa walked up to Anna and asked, "Good morning, Anna. Have you seen Erik this morning?"

"No, I haven't yet." She replied. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I'm just excited is all. I can't believe this day is finally here. It's like I just brought him home only yesterday."

"He's grown so much. You should be proud."

"And so should you. Emilia and Catherine have become such beautiful young ladies."

"Thank you." Anna blushed lightly. She was proud at how much her daughters had grown. But she also noticed how the years were beginning to catch up with her. While she was still beautiful, she could not help but feel that she was aging rather rapidly. Where had all of those years gone? All the winters, celebrations, family sleigh rides? It was hard to see that Erik and the girls had grown so much in what seemed to be a short amount of time.

Though it was never mentioned, Elsa felt the same. She knew that they children were now young adults and that soon they would be on their own. Though she longed for the return of days shared with her little boy, she knew that the days to come would be just as memorable. Elsa had done right with raising Erik. He would make a fine king one day when she was gone.

But now was not a time to think of time lost. It was a time of celebration and joy. Elsa and Anna both retired to the lounge for some tea and final preparations for the day. All of the proper arrangements had been made. The dresses were ready and Erik's uniform and been properly tailored. Anna had received confirmation that ships were beginning to arrive from neighboring kingdoms and the passengers were making their way into town. They also heard that the catering was already underway and being made. Things were going just as planned.

But things were not as happy in the upper floors of the castle. Erik sat in his room alone, thinking about what would happen after today. His eagerness was mostly for show. Inside he was terrified, nervous and anxious. He sat at his dresser staring deeply into the mirror. He thought to himself, "How can _you_ lead a kingdom? You're just a kid. Mommy's not going to be here forever and you know what? All of this is going to land on your shoulders. Each failure is on you." These thoughts spiraled in his head, causing him great internal distress. He could feel tears welling up, but then there was a knock on his door. A soft voice spoke, "Erik? Are you in there, sweetie?" It was his mother. He could not let his mother see him as vulnerable. He held back the tears and took a deep breath, pushing all his true feelings deep down inside. "Come in," he said. "I'm here."

The door slowly opened and Elsa stepped in. She was dressed in the same dark blue dress and her hair was neatly done up. Her pale blue eyes looked at him with an expression of happiness and pride. She walked over to the dresser and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, why do I not look alright?" he replied.

"Oh no, I just wanted to make sure you weren't nervous."

"Nervous? Me? Ha!" Erik was lying through his teeth, but his mother could not tell.

"How are things coming? Do you need help getting ready?"

"Mother, please. I am seventeen years old. I think I can put myself together on my own."

This time, she knew he was lying. Without saying a word, she picked up the comb and began running it through his hair. She chuckled and Erik let her fix his hair. After a few minutes of combing, Elsa set down the comb and walked over to the wardrobe. She opened the doors and pulled the uniform coat off of the hanger. Erik was already in his shirt and pants, but he always needed help with the coat and sash.

Elsa held the coat open and Erik slid his arms in the sleeves. He wrapped it closely around his torso and buttoned it. The coat was a dark blue, matching his mother's dress. The buttons were silver, and the coat was trimmed with red with a silver standing collar that had small snowflakes on the ends. On the shoulders were silver epaulettes and the sash passed through the right one. The sash itself was silk and solid white with a light blue snowflake embroidered in the center. He wore a black belt with a silver buckle, black leather boots, grey pants and white gloves. It was a uniform fit for a king.

By the time both Queen and Prince were ready, it was early afternoon. They spent a good portion of the day walking about the town, and talking. While Erik appeared eager, his anxiety was slowly building. He smiled a forced smile, but you would not be able to tell. He walked and held himself calmly throughout the day, happily greeting people left and right.

The sun was setting behind the mountains and it was time for the actual celebration to begin. Crowds gathered as Elsa and Erik stood in the town square, ready to bring in the season. Kristoff, Anna and their daughters stood with them and eagerly awaited the start of winter. Elsa addressed the people of Arendelle. "Good evening, everyone," she said. "It fills my heart with so much joy to see you all here as once more we welcome winter. Now this day is special to me in particular. Today, we celebrate my son, Erik, officially taking his place as Prince of Arendelle and ruling by my side." Cheers quickly roared throughout the square and Elsa continued. "Now, without further ado, I ask Prince Erik to step forward and bring in the snow."

Erik nodded and slowly stepped forward. He looked up at the evening sky as it slowly grew darker. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and raised his right hand toward the heavens. Soon, clouds came tumbling in and a light snow began to fall. People cheered as snow fell and Erik sighed with relief. The children began to run around and play with the snow. Erik returned to Elsa's side and she kissed his cheek. She whispered into his ear, "I am so proud of you." But, Erik was silent.

The evening continued in the palace with a grand ball in his honor. He was greated by royalty from all over with well wishes and even mentions of future trade proposals. He smiled and nodded but for the most part remained silent. The evening was grand and everyone was happy. The food was fresh and the music was loud. Catherine and Emilia took it upon themselves to dance with just about every eligible bachelor at the party. They giggled and blushed and tried to make small talk, but sadly for them, they inherited their mother's innate awkwardness. Anna would watch her daughters and could not keep herself from giggling softly.

Later in the night, Elsa called for silence and brought Erik to the head of the room. She thanked them all for coming and told all just how proud she was of her son. With her final words of the speech, she pulled out a small item wrapped in a velvet cloth. She slowly unwrapped it, revealing a small crown made of solid ice, like her tiara. She turned him to face the guests and she slowly placed it on his head. The hall roared with cheers and Elsa hugged him tightly, small tears falling down her cheeks.

At that moment, a duke from one of the kingdoms across the sea came over to Erik and began to speak of plans to create a new trade agreement. He went on and on about how it would revolutionize business and benefit both the kingdoms greatly. He then went on to say how there would be some obstacles to overcome and would require a lot of diplomatic reworking. All of this did not help calm Erik's nerves. After listening to the political hoops he would need to jump through, Erik simply lost it. "E-excuse me sir, I-I need to go…a-away." In a rush, he storms off. Elsa quickly followed him. "Erik? Where are you going?" she asked. "What are you…" she grabbed his arm, but he quickly pulled away.

"I can't do this, mother, I-I just can't" he stammered.

"Erik, listen to me. What makes you think you can't? Talk to me sweetheart."

He paused briefly. "I…I just…CAN'T!" Without a thought, he tossed the crown aside and threw his hand toward the ground. Suddenly a barrier of icicles shot up out of the floor, separating him from his mother. Erik quickly turned and stormed out of the door into the night. The hall was silent and Elsa looked around. Everyone was speechless. She waved her hand, sending the barrier away and ran out the door after her son. She looked around hoping to still see him, but he was gone.

Erik had run off toward the mountains. He was walking at a fast pace and did not look back. Out of frustration, he was sending blasts of ice in every direction, clearing the trees out of his way as he made his way up the mountain. As his elevation increased, so did the winds and snow. But Erik would not let this stop him from running. With a powerful thrust of his arms, the snow cleared and the wind stopped. He was angry, tired, ashamed, but mostly afraid. No longer able to bear it, Erik dropped to his knees and began to cry. He held his face in his hands unable to believe what he had just done.

He lifted his head and wiped his eyes. What he then saw sent a great shock through his body. He had come to the ice fortress that Elsa had built many years ago when she ran away. Though he was unaware that it ever existed, he had a feeling that he was there for a reason. He walked up the steps and slowly opened the icy doors. He stepped into the main hall and looked around, marveling at the enormity and beauty of it all. Erik then noticed the remains of the orb. He walked over to it, curious about its purpose. He gently places a hand on it, feeling its soft, smooth surface. Then a soft voice from behind him spoke, "Beautiful isn't it?" It was his mother.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I built many years ago. I ran off once too. I was young and afraid. I came back here once, seventeen years ago."

"What?"

"Erik, you were born here. I'm not sure how, I had this great build up of power and I just needed to let it go. Then there you were, all wrapped up inside the orb. It was the happiest moment of my life."

"You never did tell me about how I was born."

"I should have. Now, Erik, you need to come back home. We need to talk things out." Without a word, Eric ran up the stairs, waving his hands, creating obstacles to keep his mother away. She followed close behind him, but soon lost him among the ice. She cleared her way, but once more he was gone.

For nearly half an hour, Elsa searched the upper levels of the castle for Erik. With no luck, she thought he was gone for good. She paused for a moment and heard something. It was a sort of panting coming from one of the small rooms. She reached the door to find that it was barred shut with ice. With a quick turn of her wrist, the bars receded and she opened the door. There, sitting in the center of the empty room was Erik, softly crying.

Elsa walked to her son and knelt by his side, placing her hands on his shoulders. She whispered into his ear, "Are you ready to talk? Sweetheart, please, tell me why all of this happened." Erik sniffled and wiped his eyes, but he was still too ashamed to face his mother. "I-I just can't do it, mother. I can't rule a kingdom…I-I'm…"

"Scared?" she asked.

"YES, I'M SCARED!" he yelled. He quickly stood up and turned to face her, tears in his eyes. "I am terrified, okay? I admit it! How can I help run a country? I know nothing of politics or providing for the people! I will just fail!"

"Erik, why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I-I didn't want you to see me like this. I am supposed to be strong and capable."

"Erik, it is okay to be scared. I was terrified when I took the throne and that's why I ran off like you. But you can't run from your problems. And you also should not hide your true emotions, especially from those who love you."

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping his eyes.

Elsa walked to her son and held him in her arms. He hugged her back and cried more as she stoked his hair. "Shh," she wishpered. "It's okay. We will figure it all out. You are not alone in this. I will be here to help you learn. You will see."

Erik and Elsa made their way back down to the village as the sun began to rise. The guests had all left, but Anna, Kristoff and the girls stayed up, waiting for their return. Erik apologized to them all and they each shared an embrace. Though Erik was still afraid, he knew he was not alone. That evening, another ball was held and Erik apologized for the events of the evening before. It was then that he willingly accepted his title and Elsa replaced the crown on his head. Erik then turned to his mother, kissed her cheek and hugged her tight. Tears began to well up in Elsa's eyes. She had never been more proud of what Erik had learned and she couldn't feel more blessed for having him in her life.


End file.
